If Ever I Could Love
by Kiachi Kaitlynn Angel
Summary: Music meme. Short drabbles to ten songs. Romance and character deaths. KidxMaka


YEY FOR ME ACTUALLY WRITING

Ok this is just something for me to do, to hopefully kill the writing block i've had since forever DX so here it is.

**1. Pick a fandom or pairing.**

**2. Set iPod to shuffle.**

**3. Listen to 10 songs, and write a mini-fic within the length of the song.**

So i'm doing KidxMaka because 1. I don't feel like doing an OC and 2. I figured you'd guys would kill me if I always did an OC XD so HERE IT IS KIDxMAKA DRABBLES.

(Song #1: Danse Russe - Hurt)

Kid rolled over. He was so tired. They had been up since one and now they were trying desperately to get some sleep.

Kid wrapped his arms around the girl beside him. She unconsciously sighed, and relaxed a little more. Kid smiled, twirling one of her blond pigtails around his finger.

Maka was so amazingly beautiful.

Thats why he'd given her his whole, everything.

He kissed the back of her head.

Kid put his hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat, feeling her breath.

"Symmetry does not compare to your perfection," he whispered quietly into her ear. "You are amazing, and thats the end of it all."

He buried his face in her hair.

Oh, this was love!

Maka was amazing, and around her, Kid's hormones rocketed. A ghost of who he was still lingered, trying to take over its old body, but Kid was a new man with this lovely woman.

He loved her.

That was it.

He loved her.

(Song #2: Headlock - Imogen Heap)

Maka clung tightly onto Soul in blade form. She creeped around the corner. The town was covered in a thick, purple fog. It was broken down and abandoned.

"Maka, hurry on!" Soul growled.

"Shush!" Maka ordered. She looked around, trying to spot Kid.

Maka heard something, then footsteps. She instantly began running. She then skidded, turning to face her opponent.

She was faced with a horrendous beast, a dragon sort of thing.

She got into a battle stance.

The ugly dragon watched her, waiting for Maka to make a move.

Her soul wavered.

Then she jumped.

Kid watched from a roof top.

"Maka, you idiot!" Kid cursed. He began raining bullets on the hideous beast.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Kid roared. "She's mine!"

Maka heard, and turned towards the shout.

She was knocked aside by the dragon.

She was cut deeply, and before she hit the ground, she was gone.

(Song #3: The Truth - Jason Aldean)

Kid sat in the living room, spinning a glass of wine in his hands. His eyes were bloodshot.

Liz and Patty watched from outside, sadly. Their meister had sat there for three days now. Ever since Maka left him, he just wouldn't leave.

Kid threw the glass at the opposite wall. It shattered on impact, the wine staining the wall and carpet.

Kid threw obscenities into the air, crying, begging Maka, who was far from here, to come back.

Because he loved her.

He wanted her, no, needed her.

He got up, and just stood there.

He remembered her laugh, her smile, the way she was so innocent, even when killing someone. And the one thing he loved about her, then she had no mercy, was what killed him in the end.

"I need you," Kid sobbed to the wall. "I need you, Maka, I really really do."

Liz and Patty stood there sadly. They couldn't tell Kid now that Maka had died in a drunk accident.

(Song #4: You Make My World Stop - JC Van Lyun)

Kid sat with Maka on his lap on the couch. She laughed, and he smiled.

"You know its true," he said.

"Shush!" Maka squealed, playfully hitting him.

"You're so sexy when you're angry," Kid growled playfully, grabbing her and kissing her neck.

"Stop it!" Maka yelled, banging him on the head. It didn't help that her boyfriend was a shinigami, and wasn't easily hurt.

Kid pulled back, an evil look in his eye. "Only because I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"Too late," she pouted, turning from him. "You did that last night."

"You're good in bed," Kid chuckled. He was answered with a book through his head.

"Oh!" Maka exclaimed. "We've sat here for three hours!"

"What, seriously?" Kid said, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I didn't even notice it go by," Maka said, standing up.

"Can't we stay for longer?" Kid whined. "Another night?"

"Kid!" Maka exclaimed.

(Song #5: Just So You Know - Jesse McCartney)

Kid knew he couldn't be in love with Maka. She was human, he was immortal.

He was setting himself up for failure, here!

So he stood there, watching her cook for Soul through the mirror.

He didn't tell anyone that he practically stalked her. But he was so crazy in love.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

Finally, it hurt too much, and he let the mirror go back to being a mirror.

He was getting sick of hiding his feelings. Sick of letting himself die inside because he couldn't tell her.

Kid reached for the telephone again, then pulled back.

"Don't give in, Kid," he said, his voice shaking.

Kid stood there, tears running down his face.

He had been hiding his emotions for ten years, since he was five. Of corse, when he was five, he was just thinking "friend-wise". But now he thought that, if given the chance, they could be so much more.

But she was with Soul now.

Maka would die with Soul.

Kid would never die.

It was forbidden of their love.

"Goodbye…"

(Song #6: Beautiful Disaster - John McLaugin)

Maka missed her mom. It was as simple as that. Her mom had left her and her dad, her dad was a womanizing drunkard, and her boyfriend, Soul, raped and abused her.

Soul was terrible. He would shove photos of beautiful girls in her face, and yell at her for not being as pretty as them. He would slap her, hurt her.

When she would run, she always ran to her best friend's house. Death The Kid was always there for her.

Kid was filthy rich. He didn't know his mom, and he didn't spend much time with his dad. He was lonely and picked on, and he was hurting on the inside.

They both secretly loved each other. They just couldn't admit it.

They thought they were unstable. They wanted the other to be happy, not with a messed up psychopath.

They just wanted to go home, where someone would accept them.

But they didn't realize they accepted each other.

Kid always tried to tell her how much he loved her, craved her, but he couldn't do it. And Soul would threaten to kill him when he thought Kid would say it.

They loved each other.

They just needed each other.

(Song #7: I'm Reading A Book - Julian Smith)

Kid roared at Maka for the final time, "I'm not eating till I finish this goddamn book!"

Maka looked at him in shock.

"Kid," Maka said calmly. "It's a book."

"I stole it from Patty, and I want to finish it, so stop interrupting me!" Kid growled.

Maka backed quietly backed away.

"HEY KID!" Patty said, jumping into the room.

When she walked back out, she was crisp fried.

Liz and Maka just looked at him.

"Kid has laser eyes?" Liz said.

She got a nod from Patty.

"Don't interrupt his reading," she said.

(Song #8: Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride - Disney Stars)

Maka clung onto the surf board.

"Come on, stand up!" her boyfriend urged, giving her his hand.

She looked up at Kid, and reluctantly took his hand. He helped her stand up.

Eventually, she began to get used to it. She giggled.

"Its like a roller coaster!" she squealed over the sound of the water.

Kid laughed, and nodded. "Enjoying the ride?" he asked.

Maka nodded happily.

Kid smirked, then rolled the board over so they were thrown into the ocean.

Maka surfaced, spitting out water. Beside her, Kid surfaced, laughing hard.

"Thats not funny!" Maka roared, screaming at him.

"It is, because we're a foot from the shore!" Kid roared with laughter, pointing towards Soul and Black*Star laughing at her.

Maka send a book through Kid's head, before standing up and walking to the shore.

"Poor Kid!" Soul laughed. "Dosen't stand a chance!"

(Song #9: Heartless - Kanye West)

Kid sat in the bar, chugging down a glass of beer.

"Hey, you alright?" his buddy Black*Star asked.

"Maka dumped me," Kid said. "And she's being a bitch about it."

"Man, that sucks!" Black*Star exclaimed. "The whole I don't know you thing?"

Kid nodded, taking another swig of beer. He then motioned to the bar tender to refill the glass.

"Man, she'll be crawling back," Black*Star said.

"Screw her," Kid said. He took a drink, then looked at Black*Star with blood-shot eyes. "I don't love Maka."

Black*Star looked at him in disbelief.

Inwardly, Kid asked himself, 'I don't, do I?'

"I'm leaving," Kid said, standing up and walking out of the bar.

He never came back, and Maka, Black*Star, and everyone else, never heard from the late shinigami again. They just found his body beside the river.

A note in his pocket said, "I do."

(Song #10: Kiss A Girl - Keith Urban)

Kid sat across from Maka at the Lonestar. "Ready to go?" he said, swinging the keys to his red mustang around his middle finger.

"Yep!" Maka said happily. They were in the car quickly.

Maka watched Kid driving. After a while, she asked, "Where are we going? You missed the turn."

"No, I didn't," Kid said innocently.

Maka rolled her eyes.

Soon, he pulled up to a cliff overlooking the grand canyon. The sun would set soon.

Kid looked at her, grinning. "Told you," he said.

Maka smiled at him.

"You know," Kid said quietly, "I've never had my first kiss."

"Me either," Maka said, blushing.

"Want to?" Kid asked. "We can go slow, if you'd like."

Maka nodded.

They leaned in, both hesitated, then they surrendered, kissing each other.

OK THIS SUCKED :P But there, writers block killed it all. So be happy with this shit. And the song playing as I type this is called If Ever I Could Love, explaining the title of this. So there, love you, GOODBYE.


End file.
